


Клин на "Клине"

by Rika_Spike



Category: Ai no Kusabi, Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 20:32:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rika_Spike/pseuds/Rika_Spike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кое-кто вообразил себя блонди. Догадайтесь, кого он предназначил на роль монгрела и своего любимого пета?<br/>POV Ангела.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Клин на "Клине"

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to Helen267 for beta.

Я всегда придерживался мнения, что мыслящее существо должно думать. Сам я всегда предавался этому занятию с неослабеваемым усердием и, что уж тут скрывать, нескрываемым удовольствием. Но одно такое мыслящее существо, раз и навсегда завоевавшее мое мертвое сердце и недавно снова ворвавшееся в мою нежизнь, как всегда, заставило меня усомниться в собственной правоте. Для некоторых этот процесс слишком вреден. А ему он просто противопоказан!  
В свое оправдание могу сказать, что не могло же меня насторожить, что он целыми днями играет на компьютере в моих апартаментах! И откуда я знал, что он покупает на всех этих ДВД и СД-дисках? И кто мог подумать, что он настолько безумен?  
Ладно, именно я-то и мог.  
Мне надо было насторожиться еще тогда, когда он стал откликаться только на «Блонди». Но я подумал, что причиной этому было недолгое возвращение Корделии и их еще более мимолетное общение. Ведь она очень часто звала его именно так.  
Мне действительно надо было насторожиться, когда он стал звать меня только «pet», отказавшись от множества других нежно обожаемых им прозвищ.  
Но я наивно решил, что ему просто надоело выделываться. И он наконец-то начал выказывать мне хоть какое-то уважение, потому что перестал все время звать меня «любимый», «рыбка», «птенчик», «педик» и т.д. в присутствии подчиненных.  
А вот когда он перестал болтать без умолку, стал невозмутимым и спокойным, реагируя на реплики окружающих только блеском, ставших вдруг слишком холодными, голубых глаз и точными, обдуманными фразами, вот тогда мне надо было забить тревогу во все колокола!  
Но я, как всегда, был слишком занят, чтобы хорошенько обдумать несуществующую логику этого безумного существа и сделать правильные выводы.  
Теперь мы все за это расплачиваемся. И я, конечно, в первую очередь. 

* * *

В тот день, когда сумасшествие Спайка достигло апогея, он удалился куда-то с самого утра. Признаться, я даже обрадовался этой дарованной мне возможности спокойно поработать. И когда он не явился к обеду, то я тоже еще не заподозрил ничего плохого: Спайк никогда ни перед кем не отчитывался в том, чем и когда он занимается. Что тоже было абсолютно нормально, для него.  
Спокойные рабочие будни закончились для меня удивленным воплем Хармони. Я посмотрел в холл через стеклянную стену, пытаясь понять, что же могло настолько вывести из равновесия мою вампиршу-секретаршу.  
Напротив нее, облокотившись на стойку, стоял какой-то мужчина в длинном белом плаще. Я равнодушно скользнул по нему глазами, хотя, признаться, рассыпанные по плечам белые волосы придавали некоторый шарм этой белой моли. Но все-таки что-то в его облике заставило меня насторожиться и присмотреться повнимательнее.  
О, Мой Бог!  
Я чуть не снес дверь своего кабинета.  
\- Спайк?  
Мужчина медленно, с достоинством развернулся, явив мне не только затянутое, как в перчатку, во что-то темно-синее тело, но и по-ангельски холодный, прекрасный лик с такими знакомыми, но в то же время сиявшими этим новым для них выражением холодного достоинства глазами.  
Давненько я не терял дар речи в самом прямом смысле этой фразы. Все-таки мне, как главе целого филиала «Вольфрам энд Харт», за время своей работы приходилось иметь дело с разными личностями. Но это…  
\- Спайк? – только через несколько минут смог снова выдавить из себя я.  
\- Можешь звать меня «Блонди», pet, - достаточно высокомерно изрекло мое чокнутое Дитя.  
Ох, мне надо было насторожиться, когда он стал приставать ко мне с вопросами, как я отрастил усы в XIX веке, и сколько понадобится времени, чтобы отросли волосы у вампира, и все эти бесконечные просьбы посмотреть не подросла ли его челка и прикрывают ли наконец волосы на висках его уши… Ох… 

* * *

\- Ко мне в кабинет, живо! – сквозь зубы командую я, бросив на него свой самый убедительный сировский взгляд.  
Конечно, он подчиняется. Но делает это с таким видом, как будто выполняет свое собственное желание последовать за мной, а не исполняет мой недвусмысленный приказ.  
Я жду, пока он пройдет мимо меня в кабинет, захлопываю дверь за его спиной, предусмотрительно опускаю жалюзи и только после этого поворачиваюсь к нему.  
\- Ты совсем сдвинулся?  
Его бровь иронично приподнимается. Ну, слава Богу, хоть что-то знакомое.  
\- Как ты груб, pet, - усмехается он. – Я просто сменил имидж. – Он встряхивает новоприобретенной гривой волос и сдувает упавшую челку со лба. – Нравится?  
Не могу не признать, что его лицо в обрамлении прямых белоснежных волос и рваной длиной челки ничуть не утратило своей завораживающей привлекательности, а уж туго обтянутое темно-синим тело определенно вызывает только желание.  
\- Да.  
Я приближаюсь к нему и, обвив рукой под распахнутым плащом за талию, мягко привлекаю к себе. Он запрокидывает голову, и легкая улыбка мелькает не только в уголках его тонких губ, но и плещется золотыми искорками в голубых глазах. Если безумие его неизменный спутник, то придется признать, что я люблю их обоих.  
\- Что ты с ними сделал? – интересуюсь я, запуская руку в его волосы, пропуская их по всей длине через пальцы.  
\- Нарастил, - теперь уже открыто улыбается он. – Простенькая косметическая процедура.  
Я тихонько смеюсь.  
\- Ты же хотел, чтобы они отросли сами, - делаю я правильный и логичный вывод из слышимых мной ранее вопросов.  
\- Слишком долго ждать, - чуть надувшись, отвечает мое невыносимое Дитя.  
И хотя я отчетливо осознаю, что он - мое вечное проклятье, головная боль и бессменный раздражитель, но еще тверже я знаю, что без него, моего любимого мальчика, интересного компаньона и изобретательного любовника, моя нежизнь слишком скучна и ничтожна.  
\- Знаешь, я тоже не люблю слишком долго ждать, - усмехаюсь я, проводя большим пальцем по чуть оттопыренной нижней губе, и его глаза теплеют еще больше.  
\- А что ты любишь? – с деланным равнодушием интересуется он, провокационно приоткрывая рот, навстречу моему пальцу, медленно смыкая вокруг него свои губы.  
Которые тут же улыбаются, когда по всему моему телу проходит дрожь от этого возбуждающего зрелища. Но этому садисту, как всегда, все еще мало. Он начинает медленно посасывать мой палец, по-прежнему открыто глядя мне в глаза и наблюдая за моей реакцией. И когда он решает, что я достаточно «спекся», то резко прижимает меня к себе за ягодицы, выпуская изо рта свою добычу, но при этом с такой же невозмутимой неспешностью принимаясь за мой рот.  
\- Так что же ты любишь, pet? – мягко повторяет он, оторвавшись от моих губ так не вовремя, что я не могу сдержать разочарованный стон.  
\- Тебя, - выдыхаю я, и он снова запечатывает мой рот, прежде чем я хоть что-то начинаю соображать.  
Надо ли уточнять, что после этого весь мой оставшийся рабочий день полетел к черту?  
Первый из моих рабочих дней, полетевший к черту… За ним последовали другие. 

* * *

Найдется ли хоть одно существо, способное противиться навязчивой идее Спайка? Пока я знаю только одного такого смельчака – меня. Но и тут придется признать, что я просто держусь дольше других, но это не значит, что в конечном счете выигрываю.  
Примерно через неделю Лорн перестал шарахаться от него в темных коридорах здания, принимая за привидение, Ганн - неодобрительно хмыкать, считая, что я слишком ему потакаю. Харм уже могла одновременно пялиться на его задницу и продолжать разговаривать по телефону, что ей никак не удавалось в первые дни после его преображения. А Уэсли… О, Уэсли оказался втянут в его сумасшествие по самые уши: Спайк приходил к нему за разъяснениями.  
Никогда не знал, что старина Уэс, ко всем своим неоспоримым достоинствам и наблюдательскому прошлому, еще и специалист по японскому языку, к которому вдруг проснулся такой интерес у Спайка. А мое Дитя каждому своему порыву всегда отдавался со всей присущей ему страстью…  
И уж, поверьте мне, я могу клятвенно присягнуть, что Спайк – одно из самых страстных существ, когда-либо встречавшихся мне за все время моего существования.  
Не могу даже описать словами те чувства, которые возникли у меня, когда я в первый раз увидел Спайка в кабинете Уэсли.  
Он сидел на полу в своем неизменном темно-синем трико, сбросив свой дурацкий (Да! Еще более дурацкий, чем предыдущий!) плащ, но по-прежнему оставаясь в белоснежных перчатках (Еще одна загадка для меня: как у этого вечного грязнули могут быть белоснежный плащ и не менее белоснежные перчатки?! И вообще, на кой черт ему перчатки?!), положив на скрещенные ноги толстенный учебник японского языка, а волосы ярко-белыми змеями струились по его спине. Он уже привычным жестом заправил прядь за ухо и нагнулся над книгой. Уэс что-то терпеливо тыкал ему пальцем в книге, и белокурая голова согласно кивала.  
Пасторальная картина, из которой мне отчаянно захотелось вырвать одно действующее лицо. То самое, которое обратилось ко мне, как только я перешагнул порог кабинета. То самое, обладатель которого с готовностью поднялся мне навстречу.  
Кажется, Уэсли смущенно крякнул, когда я притиснул к себе Спайка прямо посредине его кабинета.  
\- Спайк…  
Я помню, что я все еще сопротивляюсь, но он, упрямо поджимает тонкие губы, ожидая подчинения.  
\- Ок, Блонди, зачем все это?  
Неужели я действительно рассчитывал получить правдивый или хоть сколько-нибудь вразумительный ответ?  
\- Просто так, - заявляет мне он, властным движением привлекая мою голову к своему лицу. И прежде чем я успеваю просто нахмуриться, его губы пресекают все невысказанные протесты, и очередной рабочий день летит по накатанному пути: к черту. 

* * *

Знаете, я ничего не имею против некоторого, скажем так, равенства, между нами. Конечно, я помню, что он – мое Дитя, а я – его Сир. Но время строгого следования вампирским законам прочно кануло для меня в Лету. Мы – два вампира с душой, два существа, выпавшие из мира себе подобных, которые тем не менее никогда не смогут окончательно вернуться в мир людей. В принципе, одно только это, уже может служить оправданием для права самим устанавливать для себя законы и диктовать правила другим. И мне кажется, что если бы я не столь успешно его сдерживал, Спайк был бы совсем не против заняться именно этим на досуге, которого у него до последнего времени было слишком много. Но сейчас все изменилось. Теперь у него совершенно другие цели, о которых я пока не имею ни малейшего представления.  
Поверьте, я совсем не возражаю, чтобы он время от времени привязывал меня к кровати или удерживал мои руки, пока его член жестко, но пронзительно и чувственно вонзается в мое тело, но вторую неделю подряд! По нескольку раз за ночь! Только меняя позы, но не сдавая «командных» позиций! Это уже слишком!  
Но когда я в очередной раз пытаюсь взять контроль в свои руки, он игриво усмехается прямо мне в лицо и начинает новый виток своей игры. Его волосы скользят по моему телу, вслед за влажными губами, даря дополнительное возбуждение, и я знаю, что сейчас он снова доведет меня до полного подчинения своим невозможным ртом, потом я буду захлебываться собственными криками, а он, пристально наблюдая за моей реакцией, высасывать мою плоть до тех пор, пока я не застыну на постели в полном изнеможении. И прежде чем я соберу воедино хоть какие-то клочки мыслей, он снова окажется на мне, вжимая своим жарким и желанным телом в постель, глядя мне в глаза своими гипнотическими глазами и, конечно, я снова не смогу ему отказать… Ну, уж нет!  
Я резко сажусь в тот момент, когда его губы смыкаются на головке моего члена. Я отрываю его от себя, успевая поймать еле уловимую тень неудовольствия на его лице, но мне плевать! Будь он хоть трижды чокнутый, но мне надоела эта игра в одни ворота!  
Я подтягиваю его к себе, впиваясь в его приоткрытые, припухлые губы, и он что-то стонет прямо в мой пожирающий рот, наверное, протестуя, но мне все равно. Я так безумно хочу оказаться внутри него, что скорее выпущу Ангелуса, чем снова подчинюсь ему! Ну, по крайней мере, сегодня…  
Кажется, он чувствует все, что со мной происходит, потому что расслабляется в моих руках, безропотно позволяя мне опустить его спиной на постель, и уже не пытаясь хоть как-то помешать мне. Его руки скользят по моему телу, поглаживая, надавливая, лаская. Наверное, я тоже в какой-то мере безумен. Потому что сейчас я определенно обезумел от желания оказаться в нем. Мой рот месит его губы, мои бедра размалываются против его бедер, мой язык безумствует у него во рту. Наверное, я даже слишком груб, но раз мне в ответ раздается довольное мурлыканье, то какое это имеет значение?  
Это точно не имеет никакого значения, когда он с готовностью раскрывается подо мной, ожидая моего вторжения. Когда его тело с жадностью принимает мою плоть. Когда он выдыхает, стонет, выкрикивает мое имя (Да! Именно имя, а не это дурацкое прозвище!). Когда мы безумствуем вместе, чуть ли не ломая кровать. Когда мои клыки опускаются в подставленное мне горло. Когда мы почти одновременно кончаем, я – в его тело, он – в мою руку. Когда мы оба затихаем, по-прежнему сжимая друг в друга в объятиях…  
И почему мне кажется, что именно с таким выражением на лице, не спорю, умиротворенным и довольным, но именно с таким снисходительным, я иногда дарил ему себя еще будучи Ангелусом?  
Что с тобой происходит, Спайк? 

* * *

Ну, теперь я точно знаю, что пора активно искать ответы на мои вопросы. Его безумие перешло всякие границы. Даже очень, очень широкие границы дозволенного только ему безумства. Иначе кое-кто из нас определенно дойдет до неконтролируемого, буйного помешательства, которое закончится распылением сначала одного белобрысого мерзавца, а потом, скорее всего, самого себя. И чем быстрее я достигну хоть какого-то шаткого равновесия в наших отношениях, тем лучше, потому что это… Это даже хуже, чем его очередная новая привычка: снимать свои дурацкие перчатки только перед тем, как улечься в постель! Это… это просто уже СЛИШКОМ!!! 

* * *

\- Иди ко мне, pet…  
Видимо, я все равно никогда не перестану любить это столь раздражающее меня существо. Я залезаю к нему под одеяло, притягивая его к себе, но он замирает на моей груди только на какое-то мгновение, а потом отодвигается, переворачивая меня на живот.  
\- Расслабься, pet, я не сделаю тебе ничего плохого, - шепчет он мне на ухо, лаская мочку кончиком языка.  
Наверное, я просто идиот со стажем, потому что перманентно попадаюсь в одну и ту же ловушку: я иногда верю Спайку.  
Вот и сейчас, я тоже ему поверил и расслабился.  
И послушно расслаблялся до тех пор, пока он играл с моим ухом, пока его язык танцевал по моей спине, пока его руки дарили моему телу нечто среднее между массажом и лаской, пока его зубы прикусывали мою кожу, причиняя ровно столько боли, чтобы она становилась только еще одним источником наслаждения.  
В общем, я расслабился окончательно. Конечно, кроме одной части моего тела, которая к этому моменту напряглась уже очень болезненно.  
Поэтому я совершенно не возражал, когда он перевернул меня на спину, продолжив свой своеобразный эротический массаж уже на моей груди. Я не возражал, когда он уселся сверху на мои бедра, чуть поерзывая на моем отчаянно вздыбленном члене. И почему-то я не возражал, когда он завел мои руки мне за голову, крепко удерживая запястья. Наверное потому, что в это время выгибался дугой навстречу его рту, терзающему мой сосок…  
Но я определенно начал возражать, когда на моих запястьях защелкнулись тяжелые холодные браслеты.  
\- Какого черта, Спайк? – Я возмущенно дернулся, но наручники выдержали испытание.  
\- Жаль, что я не придумал, как приковать тебя стоя, pet. Это было бы еще интереснее, - хитро улыбнулся выбеленный мерзавец, откинув спутанную гриву.  
\- Какого…?!  
Все еще сидя на мне верхом, он ухмыльнулся еще хитрее и извлек откуда-то из-под подушки тонкое серебристое колечко весьма странного размера: для пальца явно великовато, если только…  
\- СПАЙК?!  
То-то мне вчера показалось, что он как-то странно ласкает мой член, то ли слишком пристально разглядывая, то ли что-то еще… Я был прав: Спайк прикидывал размер.  
\- Правда, я так и не додумался, как заставить его уменьшаться вместе с твоим членом, - задумчиво протянул он, плавными, скользящими движениями одевая серебряный ободок на мою плоть.  
\- ЧТО?!  
Он окончательно сдвинулся. Нет, он не просто чокнутый. Это его обычное состояние. Теперь он сдвинулся ОКОНЧАТЕЛЬНО.  
\- Я написал на нем: «Собственность блонди. № 1». Правда, клево?  
О, Мой Бог! Я нахожусь один на один с невменяемым, абсолютно и бесповоротно чокнутым вампиром. Я прикован к кровати. Совершенно голый и беспомощный. Сейчас только три часа утра, и у него впереди слишком много времени, пока кто-нибудь попытается его остановить. Потому что я в последнее время так мало работал, что никто не удивиться, если я вовремя не займу свое место в кабинете. А первая встреча назначена только после полудня. Меня бросает в жар от одной только мысли, что может успеть сделать со мной Спайк за десять часов свободного времени.  
\- Хотя мне только что пришло в голову, что колечко-то будет впору, если… - он замолкает, сосредоточенно разглядывая мой член.  
Но мне уже не до «если», хватит одного словосочетания «мне пришло в голову», и я уже в холодном поту.  
Видимо, все мое тело прочно входит в стадию трупного окоченения, потому что мой член начинает опускаться прямо на глазах. Спайк усмехается и поднимает голову, глядя мне прямо в глаза.  
\- Если только все время держать тебя в напряжении.  
От его ухмылки меня снова бросает в жар. Он усмехается еще сильнее и наклоняется к моему животу. Господи, ну почему я не телепат? Сейчас бы я послал такой мощный импульс тому же Уэсли, обеспечив его несчастной голове мигрень до конца его жизни, о том, что попал в руки, хм, точнее в рот, к маньяку…  
Сумасшедшему маньяку, решаю я через некоторое время…  
Сумасшедшему сексуальному маньяку, оторвавшемуся от меня только, чтобы поплотнее задернуть шторы, когда первые лучи солнца проникли в комнату через неосторожно оставленную щель…  
А может и не надо никаких мысленных посылов, решаю я, когда стрелка будильника сильно переваливает за десять. Потому что даже самым неутомимым сексуальным маньякам надо хоть немного поспать.  
Вот и сейчас мой персональный безумец выглядит, как свернувшийся калачиком невинный херувимчик, устало посапывающий у меня на груди. И, убей меня Бог, если я помню, когда он снял с меня эти дурацкие браслеты. Но я определенно уже не прикован, потому что моя голова лежит на одной согнутой в локте руке, а на пальцы другой я сейчас накручиваю длинную белую прядь. Итак, можно считать, что я дешево отделался: саднящие запястья и легкий металлический ободок на опустошенном члене – вот и все мои неприятные ощущения. Хотя первое вполне компенсирует блаженная тяжесть во всем теле, а если я встану, то тут же избавлюсь от второго. Зато теперь я на собственном опыте узнал смысл выражения: «затраханный по уши». И если бы я не был сверхвыносливым вампиром, то полученного сегодня удовольствия мне хватило бы на долгое… очень долгое время…  
Я обреченно вздыхаю и мягко перекладываю голову Спайка на подушку. В отличие от некоторых практически неконтролируемых маньяков сверхвыносливым вампирам нужно работать.  
Я соскальзываю с кровати, успевая подхватить действительно соскользнувшее кольцо. Пожалуй, я его куда-нибудь спрячу, тогда я хоть какое-то время буду чувствовать себя в относительной безопасности. Пока он не закажет новое…  
Я быстро принимаю душ и тихо одеваюсь, бросая на безмятежно спящего Спайка завистливые взгляды, но все равно заставляю себя покинуть спальню. Я не хочу шуметь, поэтому решаю воспользоваться общим лифтом, а не вызывать свой персональный, который непременно его разбудит.  
Я тихонько прикрываю за собой дверь и быстро иду через апартаменты, на ходу заправляя в брюки рубашку, поправляя манжеты, отряхивая брюки… Упс, как говаривал обычно Спайк, вляпываясь в очередную неприятность: я на полном ходу задеваю ногой журнальный столик, на котором горой навалены его обожаемые диски, и они с диким грохотом сыплются на пол. Я замираю, ожидая, что с последним звуком он вылетит из спальни с одним только желанием, свернуть мне шею… Но пентхауз снова погружается в тишину. Ладно, будем считать, что я снова легко отделался.  
Я присаживаюсь на корточки, начиная собирать его коллекцию. Аккуратные стопки одна за другой вырастают на журнальном столике. Так определенно лучше. Я почти закончил, еще парочка дисков…  
Ох. А это что такое?  
Что-то определенно знакомое кажется мне изображенным на обложке одного из дисков: одетый в белый плащ длинноволосый блондин с холодными голубыми глазами и льнущий к его плечу черноволосый, кареглазый парнишка… аниме… «Клин любви»… Клин на «Клине», изобретаю я, как во сне вытаскивая диск из коробки, отправляю его в дисковод и присаживаюсь напротив… 

* * *

Мне хватает прочтения маленькой статьи, иконка которой светится прямо на его рабочем столе, и первых 5-ти минут просмотра, чтобы понять почти все: и причину его сумасшествия, и логику его поступков, и новые цели… Не сомневаюсь, что дальше я увижу процесс надевания пресловутого кольца во всех подробностях: он так сожалел, что не приковал меня стоя, значит, явно отошел от заданного сценария…  
\- Что ты здесь делаешь? – резко раздается у меня за спиной.  
О! Блонди местного разлива собственной персоной: завернутое в белую простыню полусонное существо со спутанными белыми волосами и гневно сузившимися глазами. Раньше он бы возмущался и прыгал, как тявкающий щенок, а сейчас в его голосе звучит только холодное, тщательно контролируемое недовольство.  
\- Ок, Спайк, - как можно мягче начинаю я. – Ты, значит, у нас блонди, высшая раса, а мне отведена роль pet’а?  
\- Любимого pet’а, - невозмутимо поправляет он.  
Звучит как-то по-странному знакомо, почти как Любимое Творение… Но я ведь уже не Ангелус, чтобы предавать этому значение. Я – Ангел, давно пославший к черту все эти условности.  
\- Спайк! – Я оказываюсь рядом с ним, кладя руки ему на плечи. Он дергается, но я не даю ему вырваться. – Приди в себя! Хоть немного!  
Не уверен, что в моих словах есть какой-то смысл: как может придти в себя тот, кто давно не в себе? Но сейчас не время для подобных тонкостей.  
\- Ну какой ты блонди?  
Его глаза угрожающе сужаются, хотя я просто пытаюсь говорить с ним на понятном ему языке.  
\- У тебя же не белые волосы. Они темно-русые. Значит, ты НЕ МОЖЕШЬ быть блонди по определению.  
\- Зато ты точно монгрел! – наконец взрывается он в своей обычной манере, а я с трудом сдерживаю радостную ухмылку. – У меня-то хоть глаза голубые!!! – Продолжает орать он, яростно сверкая этими самыми голубыми глазами. – А вот ты…!!! А у тебя...!!!  
\- Да, а еще у меня есть колечко на члене. По твоему мнению этого достаточно для принадлежности к монгрелскому сословию?  
Я не выдерживаю и начинаю смеяться: он так яростно и умилительно сопит, пока я крепко прижимаю его к себе. Он вырывается, дуется, что-то бормочет сквозь зубы, а я просто держу его, уткнувшись носом в белобрысую макушку, и смеюсь. Наконец он затихает и тихонько хихикает в ответ.  
\- Ты такой дурачок, Спайк, - я целую белобрысую макушку.  
\- Сам такой, – огрызается он, но его руки уже обвивают меня за талию.  
\- Это хотя бы стоящая история? – интересуюсь я и вскрикиваю, потому что его макушка ощутимо врезается в мой подбородок.  
\- Очень, - серьезно отвечает он и грустно вздыхает.  
Я размышляю всего несколько секунд и делаю следующий шаг, с трудом сдерживая не менее обреченный вздох.  
\- Хочешь, досмотрим вместе?  
\- Ты серьезно? – он смотрит на меня так, как будто это моим словам никогда не стоит верить.  
\- А почему нет?  
\- У тебя встреча в офисе, - совсем грустно вздыхает он.  
\- Я перенесу ее.  
Он бросает на меня еще более недоверчивый взгляд, который исчезает только тогда, когда я действительно отдаю по телефону соответствующие распоряжения Хармони.  
Мы устраиваемся на диване, развернув к себе монитор, и начинаем просмотр с самого начала. Я привычно обвиваю его руками, прижимая к своей груди, и утыкаюсь носом в его макушку. Спайк ерзает, поудобнее устраиваясь на моих коленях и руках, и замирает, глядя в экран. 

* * *

Я слышу сопение и чувствую, как его тело начинает вздрагивать. Спайк явно пытается сдержать, рвущиеся наружу слезы. Признаться, я тоже начинаю как-то подозрительно хлюпать носом. Надо что-то с этим сделать…  
\- Как ты думаешь, а Уэсли может придти в голову кастрировать меня из ревности? – поморщившись от неприятной перспективы, интересуюсь я.  
Ох, синяк на подбородке мне точно обеспечен.  
\- Уэсли?! Ты что, трахался с Уэсли?!  
\- Спайк! Конечно, нет! Но дружба иногда бывает сильнее чем, как ты выразился, просто траханье!  
\- Да, согласен, - отвечает он после секундного размышления, - но любовь все равно сильнее.  
\- Согласен, - шепчу я в белые волосы, и мы молча досматриваем аниме до конца. 

* * *

\- Как ты думаешь, а если бы они встретились в другом мире… - тихонько начинает он.  
\- В другое время, лет через сто, например, - улыбнувшись, продолжаю я и предусмотрительно отшатываюсь, чтобы его голова в очередной раз не снесла мой подбородок. – У них бы все получилось.  
\- Как у нас? – уточняет он, присаживаясь на пятки.  
\- Как у нас, – твердо заверяю его я.  
Он безумно красив, мой сумасшедший возлюбленный. Белая простыня сбилась комком на узких бедрах, уже не скрывая рельефный живот, четко очерченный рисунок ребер и мускулов, а белокурые волосы, рассыпанные по плечам, еще больше оттеняют мраморную белизну его гладкой кожи. И даже чуть покрасневший от слез кончик носа не портит завораживающую прелесть его лица. Зато так его глаза сверкают еще ярче…  
\- Мой маленький Блонди, - не задумываясь, произношу я.  
Спайк вздрагивает и тяжело вздыхает.  
\- Он похож на тебя. Ты тоже всегда такой сильный, спокойный… - Он опускает голову. – А я всегда хотел быть таким, как ты, но у меня опять ничего не получилось.  
\- Ох, Спайк. – Я поднимаю его голову за подбородок, заглядывая в глаза. – У тебя все получается, всегда. И ты очень, очень сильный. Ты сильнее меня.  
\- Я?  
\- Конечно ты.  
-З начит, я хоть немножко блонди? – нетерпеливо интересуется он.  
Ох, не надо мне соглашаться с ним, не надо…  
\- Конечно.  
\- А ты тогда совсем чуть-чуть монгрел! – сообщает он.  
\- Чем это?  
\- Ну, у тебя темные волосы и карие глаза.  
Ох, совсем не надо соглашаться…  
\- Это – да.  
Спайк плавно перемещается ко мне на колени, усаживаясь верхом, как всегда, не заботясь о собственной наготе.  
\- И тебе понравилось все, что я с тобой вытворял…  
\- Да, но…  
\- И колечко тоже, - мягко мурлычет Спайк, поерзывая у меня на коленях.  
Ох, не к добру все это, не к добру…  
\- Не совсем…  
\- Да, ладно, Персик, - фыркает он, - признавайся!  
Я так ошарашен, что он наконец-то назвал меня чем-то кроме pet’а, что согласно киваю, но тут же нахожу отговорку.  
\- Но оно тяжелое.  
\- Ок, pet, - радостно соглашается он. – У меня есть мысль, как сделать его полегче!  
Ох, как мне не по себе от его мыслей…  
\- Татуировка!!! – торжествующе выдает он.  
\- ЧТО?!  
\- Мы сделаем тебе совсем легенькое, совсем маленькое колечко, любимый.  
Он ластится ко мне, как безобидный котенок, но я все еще помню, что у меня на коленях помесь блонди и злобного маньяка-убийцы.  
\- Спайк! Мы – вампиры! Какая татуировка? – и сам же осекаюсь.  
Мда… попал.  
Он язвительно смеется.  
\- Не гони, Персик! Твой педиковский лев…  
\- Грифон, - автоматически поправляю я.  
\- Не важно, - как обычно отмахивается он, - твой педиковский зверь прекрасно себя чувствует на твой лопатке. Колись, Персик, как ты его сделал?  
Ох, я попал по полной программе…  
\- Спайк, - слишком умоляюще начинаю я, - а ты хоть представляешь себе, как это больно: колоть иголкой тушь, разбавленную святой водой?  
Его глаза округляются от изумления.  
\- Оу, какой ты, оказывается, мазохист, Персик, - восторженно тянет он. – Ладно, уговорил. Мы сделаем тебе только тонююююсенькое колечко на члене, и не будем писать через всю задницу: «Личная собственность Уильяма Кровавого, тронешь – умрешь страшной смертью».

_написано в 2004 году_  



End file.
